Gabe's Awakening
by leov71
Summary: Innocent Gabe's got a lot to learn about sex. And who better to teach him than his 'big' brother P.J.? Follow Gabe's adventure with his brother P.J. This story has boy x boy sex. Gay smut. If you don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Gabe wasn't sleepy. He'd tried to go to sleep but he couldn't. He looked over at his clock. It read 1:13.

"Ugh", groaned Gabe," I probably shouldn't have taken that nap".

Gabe looked over at P.J. whose bed was across from his. He was asleep or at least Gabe thought he was. At about 1:20 P.J. uncovered his blankets, got up, and walked over to their desk and opened their drawer. He pulled out a bottle. Gabe couldn't read what it was but he assumed it was lotion.

" _Why does he need lotion?_ ", Gabe thought to himself.

Gabe looked over again and saw P.J. taking off his pants. He took two pumps of lotion and started rubbing his dick up and down slowly. He moaned silently.

"P.J. what the fuck are you doing?!" Gabe yelled.

"Whoah!", P.J. exclaimed, "I thought you were asleep".

"No, I couldn't sleep. You still haven't answered my question."

"Isn't it obvious"

"If it were obvious, I wouldn't be asking."

"Do they have sex education at your school?"

"Yea."

"Have they taught you about masturbating?"

"Yeah. It's like having sex with yourself when you don't have anyone to have sex with."

"Exactly. Have you done it before?"

"No... Can you teach me how?"

"Yeah, but first a couple of ground rules. You can't tell mom and dad. You can't do this with anyone else other than me. And **always** do it in private.

"Ok. I'm ready."

P.J. stood up and moved closer to Gabe's bed, still naked and said, "Take off your pants."

"What! No!", Gabe exclaimed.

"You gotta, that's how it works."

Reluctantly Gabe took off his pants slowly revealing his penis.

"Ok", said Gabe, "Now what?"

"You're gonna grab your dick. Or penis, meat, junk, Richard, take your pick. And you're gonna move it up and down. Slowly at first and slowly start getting faster."

Gabe did as P.J. said and grabbed his dick and moved it up and down slowly gradually getting faster.

"You can also do it with or without lotion", said P.J.

Gabe went faster and faster moaning louder and louder.

"SHHHHHHH. You're gonna wake mom and dad.", whispered P.J."Keep going and don't stop", said P.J. starting to copy Gabe's movements.

"P.J. I'm gonna. Oh!Oh! Shit!", yelled Gabe, "That feels **amazing**!"

"Good job little bro, you just jerked off for the first time," said P.J. followed by an audible grunt as P.J. came. "When you get further along through puberty you'll shoot out cum, but for now enjoy the dry orgasms while you can."

Gabe examined his pubic area and P.J.'s. He compared them. P.J. was a lot hairier than P.J. and his penis was almost three times as long his own.

"P.J.?", asked Gabe," How did you get such a big dick?"

"Oh, that's just puberty, you don't really get to decide how big your dick is. But don't worry, big dicks run in our family.", said P.J."You wanna measure it?"

"Yea!"

P.J. headed back to the desk and took out a ruler and headed back to Gabe's bed. P.J. gave the ruler to Gabe. Gabe held the ruler up to P.J.'s hardening dick. As he saw the size, his eyes widened.

"Oh my God! It's 12 inches long!", exclaimed Gabe.

"Yup, it's pretty big. Sometimes it's a burden though.", said P.J., "Let's measure yours now"

P. the ruler from Gabe and held it against his penis and measured it. The mark read 4 inches.

"I'm so much smaller than you", Gabe said kind of embarrassed.

"Well obviously, you just started puberty. I can tell by the wisps of hair on your balls. When you get older you'll get bigger, harrier and manlier like me." said P.J. with a grin. "You wanna touch it?"

"Ok", said Gabe as he hesitantly moved his hands.

"Don't be scared, grope and feel the power.", said P.J. with a chuckle.

Gabe touched his gigantic meat and started rubbing it. He caressed his hairy balls and ran his finger along the veins on his huge shaft.

"Fuck yeah.", moaned P.J.

Gabe decided he give P.J. a little more than some 'touching'. He'd heard about girls giving blowjobs.

"How _hard could it be?_ ", thought Gabe.

Gabe opened his mouth as wide as he could and put it on his giant head. He bobbed slowly up and down, not even making it halfway down his meat.

" _Fuck, it's bigger than I thought it was"_

"Hell yeah little bro, keep sucking my monster."

Gabe kept going faster and faster-hoping something would happen. Finally, P.J. came.

"Are you gonna swallow, or spit it out like the little bitch that you are?"

" _I'm not gonna let him boss me around. I'm gonna swallow."_

 _"You are a great sucker. You wanna be my sex slave?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _After that, Gabe had no toruble sleeping. In fact, that was the best night of sleep he's ever had._


	2. Chapter 2

_2 days later_

Gabe found himself in the same situation he was in 2 nights ago. Couldn't go to sleep. "Hey, hey P.J.", he whispered, "are you awake?"

"Huh?", groaned P.J.

"Do you wanna ... you know..."

"Right now?" , asked P.J.," Sure, if you want to".

P.J. got up, walked over to their desk, and pulled out a bottle.

"More lotion?" , asked Gabe.

"Nope, it's some lube. I hardly ever use it though."

"Do you mean ..."

"Yup you've earned it. Now start undressing."

Gabe slowly started taking off his pajamas with his back towards his brother. He tried not to look at P.J. as he undressed also. P.J. opened the bottle and stuck his fingers in there. He walked over to Gabe and stuck his fingers in his asshole.

"Shit! It's so cold", yelled Gabe.

"Yeah, I Know. You'll get used to it."

P.J. slathered his thick cock in lube. "Bend over", he ordered.

Gabe obeyed. His heart pounding with excitement. He'd always wanted to take his brother's dick.

"You ready Gabe?"

"Just put it in already"

"I'll take it slowly", said P.J. He pushed his mammoth cock into his brother's too small hole. He slowly went deeper and deeper. Gabe's hole stretched to accommodate P.J.'s large member.

"Ohhhh, Ohh.", moaned Gabe.

"Ya like that huh?", said P.J. kept inserting more and more.

"How much more is left?", asked Gabe.

"Aww little bro, I'm not even half way."

To Gabe, it felt like an eternity of pain. He could feel his ass throbbing as it stretched. He thought P.J. would almost be done but he kept going in, deeper and deeper. After a while, he finally stopped.

"Are you all the way in?"

"Yup, all 12 inches. Now the real fun begins.", said P.J. as he pulled his huge meat out and in.

He kept going faster and faster. Gabe now only felt pure pleasure as his brother went faster and faster each time hitting his prostate harder and harder. He really wanted to scream but he didn't want to wake anyone up. Mean while P.J. was very much enjoying pounding his little brother, watching him try not to scream. He teasingly pulled his dick out slowly which made Gabe moan.

"P.J.?", asked Gabe just as P.J. slammed back inside his ass with such force the bed slid and hit the wall.

"Ughhghhhh. Fuckkkkkk"

"Oh shit, I'm about to cum!", said P.J.

When P.J. came, Gabe felt it. He felt it lubricating his ass and dripping out of his ass. He thought P.J. was done but he kept pounding and pounding harder and faster like he'd never had before. He slowed down so he could kiss Gabe. Eventually, all they were doing was kissing.

"Mmmmhhmm" they both groaned.

P.J. got up and said, "Your turn."

"How do I do it?"

"Just stick your dick in my ass"

Gabe did it and tried to copy what P.J. did. Thrusting in and out of his brother. Hearing his balls slap against his brother's ass turned him on even more. He kept going faster and faster until he climaxed.

"Sorry I didn't last as long as you."

"Nah, It's alright. Besides, I should be apologizing. Your ass is going to be so sore tomorrow. I loosened it up **a lot**."

Gabe knew this was true because his ass felt like someone ripped it in two.

"P.J. you're so fucking huge, I thought my ass was gonna rip."

"Ahh, you're joking. If I wanted to rip your ass, I could've."

Gabe let that thought set in. Right now it felt like he ripped. What would happen if he really meant to rip it? He'd probably pass out from pure pleasure. Gabe went over to P.J. and held P.J.'s cock in his hand. It was thicker than his own wrist! It was a bit longer than his own forearm. P.J. chuckled as if he was amused by his bewilderment in its sheer size and mass.

Gabe passed out on P.J.'s lap.

 _ **Thanks for all the views, I'll try my best to keep updating frequently, though with school starting it may not be as often.**_

 ** _Peace out Peeps_**


End file.
